


Lucky To Have You Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, General, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono & Steve spend a day at the beach, She thought of the wonderful things that he does for her, Does he feel the same way?*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky To Have You Too:

*Summary: Kono & Steve spend a day at the beach, She thought of the wonderful things that he does for her, Does he feel the same way?*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was sunbathing on the private beach, that she co-owned with her boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett, she loves to watch him swim, just like at that moment, It relaxes her, & helps her to remind that all is good with & in the world. She smiles, as she thinks to herself, **"I am a lucky woman"** , & she went right to reading her book, & being in her own little world.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was pushing through his workout, & it helps him maintain his balance, **"God, Thank you for sending Kono, I am in your debt forever, She makes me so happy"** , he prayed, thinking to himself. He knows that in the past, he was very lonely, but wouldn't admit it, He was just miserable, & he believed that he was lonely for the rest of his life. Then, Kono blew into it, & he decided that he was long for the ride.

 

It took him awhile to reach the shore, Kono smiled at him, as he approached her in all of his wet glory, she put her book down, & leered at him, He was feeling the same way. "What were you thinking about ?", she asked, as she pulled him on top of him. "How lucky that I am to have you in my life", Dhe pulled his shorts down, & said, "Funny thing, I am thinking the same thing about you". He had her out of bathing suit in a matter of minutes.

 

"Oh, Steve", Kono said breathlessly, as Steve licked, bit, & tugged on one of her nipples, she leaned back, so he could have better access. He was loving having her close to the edge, & then making her losing it. She was feeling horny, & decided to have her payback. She flipped him over, so she could have a better position to do her task. Steve knew better than to argue with her, when she is in this type of mood.

 

She slowly teases his cock & balks with his mouth, & tongue. He was literally moaning out his pleasure, as she was doing this. The Ex-Surfer was stroking, & warming his harden penis,with her hand, & did her teasing bit, & then sucked him dry, til he scteams out his orgasm.

 

He had his fun once again, & she was screaming too, They ended up having multiple orgasms, as a result. They continued on, til they were spent. Then, when they composed themselves, Steve said, "I love you so much Kono,I am lucky to have you in my life", Kono smiled, & said, "Right back at ya, McGarrett, I am lucky to have you in my life too". They shared a kiss, got up to fix themselves, & went inside to shower, & spend time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
